jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Thompson
Connie Thompson, better known as Creepy Connie, is the secondary antagonist on the show. She is a crazy, sinister girl who has an obsessive, psychotic crush on Luke Ross. She is portrayed by Sierra McCormick. Character History Season 1 In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', her debut episode, she is his math tutor to fool Jessie so she has no clue how crazy/creepy Connie can be. Connie wrongly accuses Jessie and Luke of being a couple. Soon Jessie finds out how mentally abnormal she really is when Connie breaks into the penthouse to steal Kenny the Koala, and later when she met Jessie in the park, when she rips the Koala's head off in a fight. Later in the episode, when Connie breaks into the Ross house dressed as a dementor from Harry Potter, everyone realizes that she's a psycho, except for Luke who knew it all along. In Creepy Connie's Curtain Call she tried out for Jessie's play and got cast as a tumbleweed. Because the female lead got to kiss Luke, she got rid of all the other female leads so she could have it and kiss Luke. In the end she reveals the reason she obsesses over Luke is because she doesn't think any guy will be into her. Then Ravi says he'd be happy to have any girl (including Connie) as a girlfriend, and they hit it off. Season 2 In Quitting Cold Koala, she was mentioned by Luke when Stuart asks him for Kenny the Koala's "pre-existing conditions" before Stuart can perform "surgery" to fix the Koala. He mentioned Connie's action of ripping the Koala's head off in Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'. Season 3 In Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening, she is back being creepy along with Mackenzie, an actress she hired to pretend to be her former boarding school roommate and to make Luke think that Mackenzie's another girl who becomes obsessed with him. She did this in order to fool Luke into a wedding she set up so she can "marry" Luke. Appearances Season 1 * Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' (First appearance) *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call Season 2 *Quitting Cold Koala (Mentioned Only) Season 3 *Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening (Final Appearance) Trivia *Connie has an obsessive crush on Luke, but he doesn't return any of her feelings towards her. In fact, he's quite terrified to be in the same room with her. *Connie is a huge fan of Harry Potter. *Connie has a knife collection, as said when Connie needs to fulfill the task of making a wand for Luke for the Harry Potter themed dance *She has broken and entered the Ross house in the middle of the night to steal Luke's stuffed koala bear. * She does not appeared in Season 2, nor does she in Season 4. However, she was mentioned in Season 2, in Quitting Cold Koala. *She believes that if you really love someone, you can look past any flaws. *Connie likes to take pictures of Luke and video-tape him in class. *Ironically, Connie saves Luke's life at the beginning of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, but almost kills him with a flamethrower later in the episode. *Ravi has a crush on Connie. They began dating at the end of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, but have since broken up. *She has a Luke doll, and a doll of Voldemort, the enemy in the Harry Potter series (book and movie). *Connie may or may not care for acting as she was just trying to kiss Luke. *She has the strength of a python, according to Ravi. *She wanted to kiss Luke in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. *Connie and Ravi broke up, as mentioned in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening. She says she doesn't remember ever dating him despite the proof he has, but later admits that she remembered all along; she just didn't want to admit that they had dated. *Connie doesn't like Jessie. She wants Luke all to herself and, given how Luke acts toward her, sees Jessie as competition, even though Jessie has said she has no feelings for Luke. *Connie appears in episodes named after her only. *In Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening, Connie pretends that Mackenzie is her roommate in her boarding school. However, she really is an actress and not Connie's roommate; Connie hired her to lure Luke into her arms. *In Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening it is revealed she was sent away to boarding school, like Olive Doyle from A.N.T. Farm who Sierra McCormick also portrays. *It is revealed in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening that Boomer is her uncle. *According to Boomer, Connie has so much restraining orders on her there is only three places in New York she can stand. She is a complete Maniac. She obviously went on a crime spree all over New York since she has a lot of Restraining orders And there are only three places she can be,the school, the public library and Central Park. *She is revealed to be an armed robber as Boomer said that her mom hates it when she take hostages. Gallery Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Jessie's enemies Category:Luke's enemies Category:Guest Characters Category:Friends of Ravi Ross Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Friends of Bertram Wrinkle Category:Friends of Bertram Winkle Category:Recurring characters Category:Females